Angels at Rest
by Etoile Tsubasa
Summary: A reflection of the Troupe after the Val-Fasq war is over...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

Author comments beforehand: It's been awhile since I've written anything Galaxy Angel. But, here we are! I had an urge to write something…I'll try my best to finish that other story I was working on too. We'll all see.

It was a light, summer evening on the planet Transbaal; the capitol planet of the vast EDEN empire. The war was finally over, the war that had been fought for so long. They thought it was only Eonia Transbaal causing trouble, but that was only step one in the plans of the Val Fasq. However, they were not able to succeed, and that was all because of one talented yet unorthodox military commander who went from unknown skirt chasing commander to the hero of the entire universe under the command of hundreds of fleets. Unfortunately, the pervert part did not go away with that title.

Tact Mayers was interesting; so intriguing that it annoyed all of the military personnel to no end. For one thing, the kid had no formality. His hair was messy and un-kept. His uniform seemed to be the only thing that MADE him look like someone from the respected Transbaal Military, but even then he seemed to have this 'demeanor' glued to it to make it seem like the uniform of pride was a joke worn by a kid pretending to be in the military.

His attitude was not gracious at all. He treated his comrades as if they were his rank…no. Even then he didn't even take notice to any ranks. Commander Mayers pranced around his ship, CONGRIGATING with his crew! The thought of that!

But…when someone saw that same man now, they would gush at his top notch quality. Who knew General Ruft Weizen's protégée was now recognized as he should be.

"And now…the main reason why we're here…" A man announced, taking to the many well dressed people with their dates. "Please welcome the hero of EDEN himself!"

The doors opened to reveal Tact Mayers. He greeted the people with a smile as he walked by. Next to him, was none other than his fiancé, of whom he proposed to in her Emblem Frame. Most of her soft pink hair piled on top of her head with a white space rose at the base of the intricate bun. Around the maiden neck was a choker with a small pendant in the middle. Her dress was a simple white dress with small roses sewn into the top of it. The dress part flowed from her, ending at her feet and trailing behind her a few inches. The only thing of color was a light blue ribbon wrapping around her hips and ended behind her with a large bow. The tails of the ribbon only achieved half of the dress in length, ending at her knees.

"Is that…" one lady questioned to her date as the pair walked by.

"Yes," the man answered. "Milfeulle Sakuraba. Age…eighteen now. She's the one we saw at that dance on the Fargo Moon…a year ago now! Look how much can change in just a year!"

But soon after the couple, the famous Moon Angel Troupe followed. At the lead, the highest rank of the group Forte Stollen. She was the opposite of Mayer's leading lady, wearing a black ensemble with no color whatsoever. The dress was a bit shorter than Milfeulle's the front ending at her knees while the back trailed to her ankles. The right side was split up to her middle theigh. She wore a simple necklace with a purple pendant and matching earrings. And on her feet where her normal black high heels, fitting the occasion perfectly.

Behind her was Milfeulle's best friend, Ranpha Franboise. By far, she had the most beauty in the group and her outfit proved that point. Some of her wavy hair was tied back into a bun with a red ribbon holding it in place. The rest flowed behind her like a golden veil. She wore simple red earrings that hung a good inch from her earlobe. Her dress was an elegant Chinese dress, in which it has a neck and no sleeves, the dress splitting the same way as the Moon Angel Troupe's leader, with the exception of it splitting at both sides. Her dress was red like her earrings; however, a gold pattern decorated it. The most prominent features were the golden dragon on the front of it and the gold lining of the neck, ends of the dress and sleeves. Her shoes were toeless high heels matching her hair perfectly.

Next was the petite Mint Blancmanche. Her cute looks were of course flaunted by her choice in attire as well. The seventeen year old wore a simple strapless dress that was in her favorite color of light blue, with dark blue trim. The dress has a small dark blue ribbon tied in the front with the rest circling around her waist. The dress' bottom puffed out in fluffy layers and ended before her knees. Her feet had simple toeless low heels and her hands wore white gloves. Wrapped around her shoulders was a see through shawl with a hint of blue coloring. In her hair was one blue ribbon that tied around one of her 'puppy ears'. The color matched the trim and ribbon on the dress.

The fifth member of the Angel Troupe followed the princess; Vanilla H. Her hair had a braid the wrapped around her head and tied itself into a bun. Some of her hair was let down, but it poked out of the bun into a curly, sea green pony tail. Her dress was white like Milfeulle's yet elegant like Forte's. She wore a collar-bone revealing dress with sleeves that began at the beginning of the bust like. Her sleeves ended in a "V" at her middle fingers. The dress had no design, but the end was similar to Forte's in which the front ended at her middle shin and ended three inches behind her. On her feet where white slippers.

Lastly, the graceful Karasuma Chitose. Her hair was in a pony tail with her hair in loose curls, waving down her back. Chitose's head also supported a small silver tiara that laid right in front of her ponytail. She wore a maroon dress that was strapless. The top had no pattern except a bow at the top of the dress. The top had lace at the beginning of the dress. The bottom was in layers, ending at her knees. Her feet wore maroon high heels that covered her toes. Her hands wore maroon gloves. These gloves were simplar to the dress in which both wrists was tied with a ribbon of the same color and Lace trimmed the edges of the gloves.

The five angels filed behind Tact as he stood at the podium. Milfeulle stepped back to join the group in between Forte and Ranpha.

"Thank you…" Tact began, his voice strong and kind, "Thank you for giving me the strength to defeat the Val Fasq. I truly could not have given my all without the love and support of the people of Transbaal and the others who live in the Transbaal empire. I thank Shatoyarn-sama in highest regard because without her, we would all be lost."

Tact paused to glance at the audience. "We all know why we're here…to celebrate the victory over the Val-Fasq. At first, we thought Eonia acted alone in seeking the throne that was rightfully Shiva-sama's. But then the Val-Fasq appeared. And as time went on and we learned that Eonia was just apart of the Val-Fasq's plan, we rethought everything. AT first…I was scared. I thought, 'How could have been so foolish?' But I knew…somehow, we would get though this.

"But it was not me who lead us to victory; it was these six girls who stand behind me. These ladies fought their hardest to keep us all safe…to keep is hoping that these terrors would end. That our children could sleep peacefully at night, that our workers could keep going without any means of a threat upon his or her shoulders.

"So please, I accept your gratitude, but you should be thanking the Moon Angel Troupe. Because honestly," Tact said, glancing at the pilot of the Lucky Star, "I could've not found the strength within me without them."

And so, the party continued. The Troupe and their commander mingled with the important military personel, chatting about their plans now that the war is over.

"Well," Ranpha Franboise said in a confident voice, around the group of young guys she was with, "I'm going to take a nice, long vacation before I got back to the Moon Angel Troupe. I plan on going to Oasia and bathing until I shine!"

"I will go home," Mint Blancmanche said with a soft smile. "I dearly miss my family…I think it's time I faced my family and tell them my true feelings." Mint chuckled a bit, her ears flopping up and down. "I shall even help out around the house!" The older military men laughed with her, their voices loud over the congregating crowds.

"And you, Ms. Forte Stollen?" a middle aged man asked her after overhearing Mint's conversation, "Do you have plans for your break?"

The twenty three year old pondered about it for a good minute or two before responding. Forte took a sip fro her wine glass and smiled at the man while shrugging. "Honestly, I have no clue. I think I'd prefer just to relax on the Elisor. That's what Vice Commander Rester Coodaras is doing."

"Ahh…speaking of which, where is Commander Mayer's right hand man?"

Forte laughed with her stomach and wiped a tear that appeared in her eye. "He was too shy to come. He, quote on quote, 'Felt there was no need for his presence.' Isn't that a riot?!" With that, forte continued laughing while the man was left to ponder whether the lady was joking or not.

"Nothing."

"R-really?" asked a lady in her fifties to the young Vanilla H.

"Yes." Vanilla answered simply. "I will stay with the animals on the Elisor and care for them as I always do."

"O-oh…"

There was a pause between them and then the lady laid a hand on the fourteen year old's shoulder.

"Wouldn't you prefer a trip to a spa or anything?"

"That…does sound nice…" Vanilla answered truthfully, "However, I would rather spend my time with the creatures I love." Vanilla gave the lady a rare, small smile.

"I see," The lady said, returning the gesture, "Well, I hope it all works out for you."

A little bit away from Vanilla's one-to-one conversation, Chitose was struggling to find the swarm of similar questions from a group of young males and females her age just fresh out of the academy. Not only were they questions about her plans, but they were questions about the war.

"What was it like?" One piped up.

"I heard that one of them hijacked the GA 007 and blew it up!" another said. "Is it true?!"

"But what about her ideas for a vacation? Isn't that more important now that the war's over?" a third inquired.

"W-well," Chitose squeaked, "I-I don't know if I can answer so many questions at once…But…for vacation ideas…I…" Chitose licked her lips and looked at the group. "I plan on practicing my archery at a dojo I heard about on Transbaal. Then, I will return to continue my duties as a Moon Angel Troupe member."

"Amazing!" shouted the group, causing Chitose's face to turn red.

And just as the group was about to bombard the poor girl with more questions, music began to play and many couples appeared onto the dance floor. Ranpha led a guy from her group of attractive males to dance with her while Mint took the rather shy Vanilla to show her how to dance like a lady. Forte stepped back into the bar and continued the conversation with the mid-aged male. Chitose was then asked by the males of her group to dance. She sputtered and searched for a way to escape when suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Rester Coodaras behind her.

"Sorry," he said in a cool tone, "She's dancing with me."

"Mr. Rester…I-I thought you weren't coming!" Chitose said as he led her out to the dance floor.

"I'd figured I'd better be there in case one of you got cornered OR Tact started acting like a fool. And look what happened. You got yourself in a mess over there."

Chitose smiled at Rester and placed one hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And so, there were pairs spinning around, chatting while doing so. And one couple in particular was doing just that. Tact led Milfeulle around, carefully stepping over her dress to not get it dirty. He smiled at her, gently squeezing his gloved hand around her hand.

"Say, Tact-san…" Milfeulle asked, looking into his chocolate eyes.

"Yeah?"

"We need to plan a date…"

"A date?" he questioned. "Sure we can!"

"Tact-san, not THAT kind of date. A…wedding date."

Tact's eyes widened a bit as he remembered. "Ah yes, we need to do that."

"When do you think we should have one?" Milfeulle said as Tact twirled her around in a circle before pulling her in again.

"Uhhh…well, you were always partial to spring, so why not then?"

"Yeah!" Milfeulle chirped with delight. "And we can wear summer themed dresses and whatnot!"

"You're going to be wearing the dress sweetie, not me." Tact replied with a chuckle.

"I know that…Tact-san, sometimes I wonder about you!"

"Same, Milfie, same."

"hmph." She responded, her cheeks puffing out. Tact laughed some more and pulled her to a stop as the music was ending.

"Come on, we still have to eat and all. We can continue the chat with the other girls."

Tact led Milfeulle to their table and found one more person sitting next to Ranpha and Forte. "huh, Rester, so you decided to show your face! It's good for you! Getting out in the sun and all!" Tact replied with a grin, pulling out a seat for Milfeulle.

"Likewise for you, twiggy." Rester snorted.

"Or do you mean fattie?" Ranpha added. "He eats so many sweets that he barely has any muscle!"

"H-hey that's not true!" Tact exclaimed while sitting down, his cape falling behind his chair, "I have some muscle…right Rester?"

Rester paused as if he was thinking about it.

"Uh, no."

"Rester~!" Tact whined.

"It's really hard to believe that you're the hero of EDEN and you're getting married."

"Yeah," Tact said, leaning back a bit in his chair. "It is kind of hard to believe."

As the meals came out, the whole party seemed to grow quiet as everyone ate and chatted with low voices. Most of the room was talking about the table which seated the Troupe and the Commander plus Vice Commander of the Elisor. All was a buzz about them, what they liked and disliked about them. One table even discussed possible pairings between Tact and the angels even though they knew he was taken.

At the famed tables, meanwhile, they ate quietly, listening to the other conversations going on around them. Tact chuckled as he heard the table closest to them chatter away at the idea of Forte and himself together. Milfeulle overheard this as well and glowered at her food while she ate.

Ranpha listened to the table talking about her beauty and grinned, humming to herself as she bit into a piece of meat on her plate. Forte sighed as she heard the talk of her and Tact together and glanced at Milfeulle, who was currently glaring at her meal. Forte snorted but quickly recovered once the pink haired girl looked up to see what the noise was.

Mint was doing nothing but eating. She already heard so many conversations in her head that it caused it to throb with pain. She wanted nothing but silence in the heads of her comrades around her. Vanilla was slowly chewing on her salad paying no mind to anything but her meal, occasionally feeding her nanomachine chicken that was once in her salad. Chitose was glancing around the table, trying to find a way to start up a conversation with her friends.

Lastly, Rester could care less about anything. He just wanted to leave. He cursed at himself for coming to the stupid party and now there was no way out. He sighed as he ate his food, wishing that the party was over already!

And then a spark. Ranpha peered at Milfeulle left hand. "Is that an engagement ring?"

"Y-yes…" Milfeulle said. She could feel her cheeks burn up as she lifted her hand to show everyone the ring. It was a simple sliver band with a diamond in the center. It was pure white and it glittered even in the dimmed lights.

"Oh my god!" Ranpha squeaked, taking Milfeulle's hand to inspect it. "This is gorgeous! Geez Tact, how much was this thing?!"

"Uh…a lot?" Tact said, even he was blushing! "I won't tell for Milfeulle's sake."

"I know the amount." Mint said with a delighted smile. "It was very thoughtful of you to get something lovely like that, Tact-san."

"So when's the big day?" Forte inquired.

"We don't exactly know yet," Tact answered, taking Milfeulle's ringed hand in his, "We think it's going to be sometime in the spring, when it gets really warm on Transbaal."

"That's a few months away," Chitose said after thanking the waiter for taking her empty plate. "We have to help you with the plans of course! Make it a night to remember!"

"In more ways than one." Forte and Ranpha said together with twin wide grins on their faces. Tact spitted out his drink while Milfeulle squeaked with shock.

"Ranpha! Forte-san! How could you say such vulgar things!"

"Well it's true!" Ranpha said while brushing some of her hair off of her shoulders, "Everyone always does something like that on the honey moon!"

"But what makes you so sure that we would do THAT?!"

"Tact's a pervert!" Forte answered.

They all turned to Tact whose cheeks were now bright red. "See? He already is thinking about it!"

"Tact-san!"

"No I'm not, Milfie, ignore them."

And so, they continued to chatter into dessert, pausing to eat what they had and continue after each bite. Then after their final meals were over, dancing began again and everyone went their separate ways.

Tact led Milfeulle outside on the balcony and danced with her slowly, just as they had in the past. Milfeulle couldn't help but lay her head on his shoulders as he took her around the balcony as slow as possible.

"Tact-san…" she said softly.

"hmm?"

"Do you think…that the war was worth it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, completely confused by her question.

"Do you think all of that fighting was worth it? Meaning…should we have done all of that battling, just to let so many die?"

Tact stared at Milfeulle. "You've been thinking about that for awhile now…haven't you?"

"Yeah." The Moon Angel Troupe member admitted. "Ever since the beginning of the battle with Gern. Well…ever since Eonia's battles. I've wondered…why fght?"

"Well, you know as well as I that there's no true answer for fighting. Power…money…control…it all comes with war."

"But you're so different!" Milfeulle exclaimed, touching his face softly, "You're so different from all of that! Even then…we all fought and killed."

"Milfie…" he said, stopping the dance. "War always involves killing. I don't enjoy it...but if it's to ensure that my people are safe…to ensure that you're safe, then I will risk anything to do so."

"I just wish there was a better way…" she whispered.

"Me too, sweetie, me too. Maybe someday, we can solve conflicts without the use of weapons…anyway, why are you so worried about this now? You knew you were going to face death all the time by joining the military."

"I guess with recent events like the war ending…my engagement to you…it had me thinking I suppose." Milfeulle laughed darkly. "Sometimes, I wish that I didn't have to kill people for the sake of protecting the ones I love. I even regret killing Camus…"

Tact couldn't say anything to that. He then reached his hand and cupped her face in his palm. She sighed and closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I wish people could be more like you, Tact-san. EDEN would be a better place that way."

Tact laughed. "You think so? I don't. I like the way we are, personally. I don't think we need over a million skirt chasers in EDEN!"

"I guess not!" Milfeulle giggled. "Sorry about before, Tact-san. I guess my thoughts are still a bit scattered…"

Just as she said that, Milfeulle felt Tact's warm lips pressing against her own. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the gesture. He brought her closer by circling his arms around her waist. After a few minutes of intense kissing, they pulled away and smiled.

"I needed that," Milfeulle said while smiling shyly.

"You really could use a vacation," Tact said back. "You're really stressed."

"Yeah I am." She agreed. "I hope you're joining me, Tact-san."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

And as the moon glittered above the two, the others found them as they were giving each other another passionate kiss. It ended quickly with Ranpha dragging Milfeulle away and Tact being pulled away by Forte. Soon, the party over and the group left laughing and having fun.

Finally, the brave warriors can now rest easy until the next time.

They truly are angels.

THE END


End file.
